Flaming aura
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash and his pokemon are enjoying thier vacation till he meets Bloom the fairy of dragon flame that will change his life forever new friends and enemies New shipping auraDragonflameshipping ( Ash and Bloom)
1. Chapter 1

**Flaming aura**

**Chapter 1 **

**Ash's new friends **

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and winx club season 1 **

**Note : This story is the first time of the romantic relationship between Ash and Bloom called auraDragonflameshipping **

in the boat there was a teen had raven hair wearing a red and white cap with stylized " L " symbol, and a blue and white coat, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and sneakers sitting at the ferry with a small yellow mouse with red dots on his cheeks and a thunder shape tail sitting on his shoulder they spotted the island near close to them with smiles on thier faces the raven-haired teen looked at his small companion

"Here we are pikachu? " said the raven-haired teen

" Pika pi " said pikachu

" It's great that professor Oak is giving us a vacation here in Gardina. " said the raven-haired teen telling him about this professor Oak

(Flashback )

The raven-haired teen in different clothing just returned from the ferry just traveling back to his hometown named pallet town where he begins to travel at the house where he lives just when he was entering in his house noticing the lights were off he reaches for the light switch to turn on the lights then "SURPRISE ASH! " said everyone in the room had a surprise party for Ash he was suprised to see his mother, his friends, and neighbors celebrating his victory from the pokemon league at Kalos and became a pokemon master and champion

"mom, guys it's great to see you again. " said Ash

" Of course since you win the pokemon league we plan a surprise party for you. " said misty

" You finally fulfil your dream to become a pokemon master. " said Brock

" You did great out there. " said Tracey

" We like how you used your Goodra. " said May

" You're the best trainer. " said Max

" And the way you used pikachu's move like you did at sinnoh. " said Dawn

" Well I'm not calling you a kid anymore. " said iris

"Victory is like sweet dessert on platter. " said cilan

"I can't believe my baby is the new champion. " said Deila

"Thanks guys. " said Ash as they start celebrating the party have now ended and the gang went back to thier homes only ones that are left are Ash, pikachu, Deila, and professor Oak they then began to ask Ash about what he's planning to do

" So Ash got any plans to do. " said Deila

" I don't know I have now fulfilled my dream. " said Ash then Delia thought of an idea

" How about you take a vacation Ash from all of adventures you have been doing. " said Deila

" You're right mom I do need a vacation but where? " said Ash

" I know the spot you should go to Gardina as your vacation Ash. " said professor Oak as he handed him the tickets to Gardina

"Thanks professor now me and my pokemon will enjoy a relaxing view what do you say buddy. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

(End flashback )

As the ferry made land Ash and pikachu are off the ferry and travel more at Gardina they were amazed of the place they explored all over then they decided to sit down and enjoying those nice apples at the tree "you know pikachu I'm starting to like the place. " said Ash as he took a bite to a apple

" Pika " said pikachu as nibbles on his apple as the sun was going down Ash and pikachu decided to find a hotel to stay just then they heard something in the city

" Pika " said pikachu concerned about the noise

"I don't know pikachu but I don't think it's friendly. " said Ash as he and pikachu went to investigate the noise as they are close to the location they see four teens in uniforms with capes and weapons fighting what he see is a blue troll and imps.

" Whoa is it me or those creatures are for real. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" I don't know about you we gonna help them lure that thing away from the building. " said Ash

" Pika " pikachu agreed

"Now pikachu use thunderbolt. " said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he fires thunderbolt at the troll causing bit of pain as the boys saw Ash and pikachu are helping them

" Who's he. " said the the voilet haired boy

" Don't know but he's helping us out. " said the brown hair boy

"We should focus on the troll the electricity attack seems to weaken him. " said the blonde teen as the troll look at Ash

" You hurt me with lighting rodent you die! " said the troll charging for Ash

"Hey look out !" said the teen with the glasses and tacks the troll grabbed Ash with his gigantic hand

"Now I crushed your bones into dust. " said the troll as the boys are going to save him pikachu want to use thunderbolt but he don't want to hurt Ash till they see Ash starting to glow blue aura and his eyes are bright blue light

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME! " said Ash as the aura took down the troll as it starting to get up in rage

"You die. " said the troll going to charge him again but Ash lift his hand up

"Aura control. " said Ash as his aura spread everywhere but everything seem slow but Ash moves faster and did the punches at the troll in increase speed as it stopped the troll collapsed and Ash's eyes turned normal he ddidn't remember what happened till pikachu explain to Ash what happened as the four boys were shocked and surprised about what Ash use and thought that power didn't exist anymore.

" Did he just. " said the brown teen

" He used. ... " said the teen with glasses

"No way! " said the violet haired teen

"We should talk to him. " said the blonde teen as they agreed what he said and are heading to his direction as for Ash when pikachu explain to him

"you said I did that with my aura. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Hey. " as Ash and pikachu turned to the boys coming to his location with smiles except for the voilet haired boy

" Thanks for stopping the hunter troll for us. " said the blonde teen

" Don't mention it I always help everyone when there's trouble my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my friend pikachu. " said Ash introduced himself and pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu giving him a peace hand

" Nice to meet you Ash my name is Brandon. " said Brandon

"I'm sky a prince that is. " said the brown hair boy named Sky

"I'm timmy nice to meet you Ash. " said timmy

" I'm Riven and thanks for helping. " said riven with a stern look

" Where are you guys from because that beast there sure ain't from here? " said Ash as the boys eexplain to Ash about where they are from and there was a school they go to and they trained themselves they continue when timmy put the shackles on the hunter troll as Ash started to speak

" So you're saying that you're what they call specialists from an other dimension at the place called red fountain " said Ash they nodded

"That's interesting. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And who knew you used aura. " said Brandon as Ash was surprised of what he said

" How did you know about aura. " said Ash

" There were used to be aura guardians in red fountain for centuries where they master thier skills and knowledge of thier aura till we heard they were extinct during the wars. " said Sky

" And now we met you and witness your aura. " said timmy

" We were thinking if you can join us to see red fountain, Alfea, and cloud tower. " said Brandon as Ash was thinking about it then turned to pikachu

"What you say buddy a new adventure. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Sure thing we'regoing with you guys. " said Ash

" You know Ash this is a starting of a beautiful friendship. " said Sky as they were mysteriously teleported from Gardina to the forest where Ash and pikachu were awed about the view and see red fountain as they were heading in they see the elder with a dragon staff looking at them " I see you boys have return and you made a new friend I see. " said the elder as Brandon was the first to speak " yes professor saladin this is Ash Ketchum our new friend and this is his pokemon pikachu . " said Brandon as saladin came to Ash and since the aura in him. " it seems you have aura in you Ash. " said saladin as Ash begin to speak " yes professor I have. " said Ash as the professor notice something about him "were you related to my old student named sir Aaron the first aura guardian I trained. " said saladin as Ash explained to him that he know him but doesn't know if he's related to him " perhaps you need some training of your aura Ash welcome to red fountain my new student. " said saladin the boys are amazed that Ash was now a first aura specialist as they celebrate.

**Ash and pikachu are now in red fountain to train his aura but what hhappens next when he meets Bloom and her friends **

**Review **


	2. Ash meets the winx club

**Chapter 2 **

**Ash meets Bloom and her friends**

**Disclaisaid mer : I do not own pokemon and winx club season 1 **

it's been a hour of Ash studying aura at red fountain since yesterday he was at vacation with pikachu and his pokemon till he met his new friends and fight off an hidious hunter troll and Ash used his aura to fight it and won they ask Ash to come with them to red fountain and he accepted when they got there Ash met thier headmaster saladin and made Ash his first aura student .let's just say that Ash was different he is wearing a specialist uniform but this uniform was different then the others it's color was blue and purple Ash didn't bother picking a cape but picked an black trench coat instead he still has on his fingerless gloves on he leaves his red and white cap with stylized " L " symbol at his room leaving his messy raven hair showing he was practicing martial arts but he got better of it since class is over Ash and pikachu feel bored don't know what to do

" Well what you think we can do now pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they heard saladin came in his room

" What's troubling you my student? " said saladin

"Just thinking about what to do sensai " said Ash as saladin begin to ask Ash what to do

" How about you and pikachu go explore magix it will be your first time seeing it. " said saladin

" Thanks saladin what you say we go explore there pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they left their room Ash wore a new wardrobe a black shirt with a thunder symbol on it, blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers he and pikachu took a bus they were amazed how thier avanced thier technology was as the bus land to magix they were amazed again how the city was the two begin to explore they see the building were it serve food as he felt his stomach growling.

" Man all this studying and exploring makes me feel hungry. " said Ash he can hear pikachu's stomach growled too.

" Pika " said pikachu they begin to walk in and order thier meals Ash order a three slices of pepperoni extra cheese topping pizza and pikachu have got ketchup they even enjoyed root beer floats together as they were enjoying thier lunch an other bus came to drop off 5 girls to magix to explore they went inside the same building as he and pikachu are in until they see them

" Who's the new guy. " said the blonde hair girl

"I don't know? " said the Burnette girl

" I he looks kinda cute. " said said other girl enjoying her music

" I want to know what's that pet of his? " said the voilet haired girl

" Let's talk to him. " said the red hair girl about Ash's age as they agreed with her they went to the same table where Ash and pikachu are "Excuse me mind we sit there. " said the red hair girl as Ash look at them "sure why not. " said Ash as the five were sitting down

"You girls are from other school I heard about. " said Ash

" That's right were from Alfea we just came to magix just to explore. " said the blonde hair using her cute face at Ash making his face turned red

"Aww right I didn't get to know your names? " said Ash

" Oh sorry we should introduce ourselves my name is Flora. " said Flora

" I'm Tecna. " said Tecna

"The name's Musa. and she's Stella that's trying to make a move on you. " said Musa

" I kinda notice. " said Ash as he looked at the red hair girl

" I didn't have a chance to know your name " said Ash

" Oh my name is varenda. " said varenda if that's her real name Ash notice something suspicious of her and her name as she begin to speak

" Now you our names what's yours. " said varenda

"I'm Ash ketchum and this is my friend pikachu. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Ash that's a cute name. " said varenda as Ash turned more redder

"Oh why thank you. " said Ash nervous

"Pikachu I never heard of a creature like that. " said Tecna

" That's because pikachu is a pokemon and he's my best friend. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" I say your friend is adorable. " said Flora ppetting pikachu on the head he loves how everyone pets him in the head as Ash notice a look on varenda ' s face like she's sad as Ash felt his Aura can read others thoughts and he learned her real name but he decided to wait till he ask her the question.

" Are you homesick varenda. " said Ash

" Yes I was thinking of calling home but I don't got reception. " said varenda as she show them her cell phone as Ash looked at her phone and smiled

" That's because this technology don't work on this realm. " said Ash as Tecna look at Ash in amazement

"How do you know about technology. " said Tecna

" At my world our technology is avanced along with my pokedex that can allow me to scan pokemon is like a digital encyclopedia. " said Ash showing them his pokedex

" That's amazing. " said both the girls as varenda is going to ask Ash something

"Ash is thier a chance to find a phone at magix. " said varenda

" Why yes me and pikachu saw one when we're traveling if you want I'll show you where it is. " said Ash

" Thanks Ash. " said varenda as her and Ash are out to find the phone it gives Ash enough time to ask her.

" I notice varenda is not your real name? " said Ash

" How did you know. " said varenda

" I can tell you are lying. But you just pick a name because Stella don't want everyone to know that your from earth. " said Ash

" Yeah and sorry I lied to you. "

" That's okay I really want to know your real name alot. " said Ash smiling

" Sure my real name is Bloom. " said Bloom

" Bloom that's a cute name for a girl. " said Ash as Bloom is starting to blushed by Ash's kind words

"Why thank you you're kinda handsome for the boy. " said Bloom now it was Ash's turn to blush

" by away there's the phone you should be able to call your parents. " said Ash as Bloom smiled and head to the phone to call her parents as Ash and pikachu are waiting for her to be done just than Ash's aura sense dark magic in Magix. "what is it Ash. " said pikachu telepathically

" There's something here. But there's dark magic here. " said Ash

" You we should tell Bloom. " said pikachu

" We don't have to pikachu. because she's already here. " said Ash

Ash and Pikachu follow the direction where the dark magic was they see they're in the alley but saw Bloom frozen with three other teenagers but in different clothing and with them was a ogre color was yellow

"There's another intruder. " said the first with white hair

"But this one is different. " said the second with brown hair

"You know this one is cute. " the third

"What did you did to Bloom. " said Ash

" Oh we just frozen her maybe you should join her. " as the white hair girl fires ice powers at Ash

" Aura shield. " said Ash as he summons an powerful aura shield to protect himself and pikachu as the three saw that power

"Now I see you're that new student at red fountain who controls aura. " said the white hair girl

" And you're the students from cloud tower I heard about. who knew I've been fighting senior witches. " said Ash

" smart boy but you won't live to tell the tale. " said the second

"Knut get rid of him. "

" Sure thing mistress Icy. " said Knut as he is ready to charge at Ash

" Well you know what they say the bigger they are. .. " said pikachu

" The harder they fall. sun power. " said Stella in the different outfit with wings so are Flora, Tecna, Musa as Ash remembered what his mentor saladin told him

"Wow so that's what their forms are like I wonder what will Bloom look like. " thought Ash

As he watched the girls fight Knut as he was sent flying in the air but those senior witches aren't giving up yet

"Then we have to do everything ourselves. " said icy as she fires her ice powers again at them lucky that Tecna use her shield

"We need to find a way to get away from them. " said Musa

" Allow me girls. " said Ash

" You what will you use. " said Flora

" Trust me I got this Flora " said Ash the winx girls agreed with Ash and let him take care of them

"He wants to fight against us. " said icy

" Let's show him are true power. "

I agreed darcy. "

As the three combined thier powers to strike at Ash the girls are now worried about thier friend till they see him glowing

"Aura control. " said Ash as he used his aura control once again and slow them and thier attack as Ash went in full speed to break Bloom free out of that ice and let Stella to teleport them somewhere safe Ash and pikachu notice the look in thier faces realized that they're angry that Ash was hiding his powers from them. Bloom told her friends to calm down after all Ash saved her Ash now explain to them about where he actually come from and he used his aura and became a student from red fountain when they we're walking to Alfea.

" So you're a pokemon trainer from another world and used aura? Awesome! " said Musa

" That's true musa. " said Ash

" And we thought we're the only ones with pokemon. " said Flora

" What?! " said Ash

" That's true. " said Tecna as her, Musa, Flora and Stella got out thier what revealed to be pokeballs

" Come on out. " said Stella as they throw their pokeballs at the air

**Pokémon role call **

**Stella ' s Pokémon : Alakazam, solosis, gothorita, lunatone, solrock, and umbreon **

**Flora's Pokémon : Bulbasaur, oddish, weepingbell, leafeon, budew, gogoat **

**Tecna's Pokémon : magnemite, bronzong, aron, elekid, jolteon, pikachu **

**Musa's Pokémon : jigglypuff, ralts, clefairy, sylveon, dratini, and slurpuff**

**What pokemon will Bloom have. And who are those mysterious invaders that attack them I will be continuing more of the chapters **

**Review **


	3. Alfea school for fairies prt 1

**Flaming Aura **

**Chapter 3**

**Alfea college for Fairies prt 1 Ash was transferred**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and winx club season 1 sorry for the waiting it's been a busy year and the choice of the first pokemon was been picked for Bloom now you're going to enjoy chapter 3 where Ash is going to see Alfea for the first time and is invited to the dance now enjoy **

As they're pokemon were revealed as Ash looks at them till he learn that he's not the only one that's been keeping secrets "I thought I was the one keep secrets. " Ash told them as the girls were silent at the minute as Musa was ready to speak "well we all keep secrets under the closest Ash. We knew about pokemon during the beginning of time. " Musa told him as Flora starts to speak the truth "there were many pokemon we knew except for some like your pikachu. ."As Ash couldn't believe what he heard from Flora

"You're saying that all of you never see a pikachu before? " said Ash

"That's right Ash and there are other ones out there that we never seen."Tecna said

"I see I should be getting back to red fountain and you girls should get back to Alfea. "Ash said

"I agreed if the headmistress finds out were out late we'll be expelled. "Said Flora as they're part ways "Hey Ash thanks for saving me you're a good person. "Bloom thanked him as Ash smiled "It's nothing I just help others and I believe we will meet again. " As Ash was heading back to red fountain as soon as Ash got there then went to sleep since he was exhausted from the fight against the seniors from cloud tower as morning arrived Ash was getting ready for class he then notice his headmaster was talking to someone as Saladin spots him

"Ah Ash you came just in time. " said Saladin as Ash sees he's talking to a woman has white hair wearing glasses who reveals to be a headmistress of Alfea

"You must be a new student I heard about from Saladin who controls Aura. " as Ash nodded

"Yes I am my name is Ash Ketchum. " Ash introduced himself

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ash Ketchum I'm Mrs. Faragonda I'm the headmistress of Alfea. " Faragonda introduced herself

"Pleasure to meet the headmistress for the first time. "said Ash but there's a reason why she's here

"Ash I summoned you here because you need to master more of your Aura that we have books for you to control them. " As Ash likes the good news

"Where are the books at Saladin? " questioned Ash

"There at the library but not here you are going to be transferred Ash to learn your Aura in Alfea. " when Ash heard being transferred to Alfea means he'll end up being watched by girls 'oh Arceus not my day. ' Ash said in his mind as he's walking with pikachu on his shoulder

"Come on Ash it's not bad of being transferred. " said pikachu

"Well Saladin told me that's where the books are and I have no choice but to go there and master my aura. " said Ash

"But you can still do both means your fighting skills in red fountain and Aura in Alfea. They should call you a pokemon trainer in two schools. "said Pikachu

"Really, now I should get ready so I'll be going of course I've never see Alfea before. " as they walked to the door as they took the bus as its taking them from Red fountain as they're on the bus Ash looks at the Window seeing the view just as they're on the air just as they see Alfea for the first time

"Wow so this is Alfea. "Said Ash as soon the bus landed Ash was off and start walking

"Nice place isn't it Ash. "Said pikachu

"I'll say pikachu now all we need to do is get ready for my studies of Aura. " as they continue walking the girls in Alfea saw him giving him a wink that made him blush but he has no time for that he needs to go inside just as he came in he was welcomed by the teachers Faragonda shows Ash to his room

"Whoa this is my room. "Said Ash

"Yes and we wish you good luck on your studies of Aura Ash you're welcome to tour around Alfea and rounds you like. "Faragonda told him

"I should look around. " as he puts his stuff down and started to walk

"Ash tonight's going to be a dance and you still have enough time to get ready and find a special someone to dance." As she told him that as she left so did Ash as they're heading to the library as they found the books of mastering Aura as they saw Bloom in the library as well

"Hey Bloom" said Ash as she turns around

"Ash what are you doing here?"

"I was transfered to Alfea."

"No way!" He nodded as Ash studies his aura books after he's done him and Bloom were talking and Laughing

"Hey Bloom are you busy tonight."

"No why you ask?"

"Would you come to the dance with me." Ash asked

"Sure I love too." As they looked at the time

"I should get to class." Said Both as they're walking

"My first date!" They said in their thoughts

"Ash Ketchum you're lucky." As he's heading to his room and study hard in class

**That's it for chapter 3 of Flaming Aura now I know it's been long but I have a announcement there's going to be three new stories two crossovers and other is a M rated story 1 is a pokemonXTomb Raider shows AshXLara the 2013 version, second is Tomb RaiderXDragonballz showing M rated of Lara croft end up in the new universe and last is my M rated Tomb Raider story called Tomb Raider Lara in trouble shows Lara croft (2013) gets captured and everyone's favorite part I'm not showing if you wanted Lara croft naked in Tomb raider Lara in trouble send your reviews and ideas from the game including you want ideas for AshXLara and flaming Aura as well.**

**Review**

**Review **


	4. Alfea college for fairies pt 2

**Chapter 4**

**Bloom's transformation and Ash Greninja returns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club sorry for the wait things were very busy and I'm getting this chapter ready for you guys then I get started with next chapters of PokémonxDigimon clash of the three worlds, Ash's new adventure and Pokémon Journeys now enjoy this chapter everyone**

Ash was in his room thinking of what to wear for the dance tonight since he was done with his learning's in his studies of Aura "What to wear for the dance tonight Pikachu." Ash asked his friend as Pikachu points at something "Pika pi" said Pikachu as Ash looks closer and saw his old suit during his journey in Kalos "I remember wearing this since the dance" Ash said as he decided to wear his suit to the dance tonight then he realise his Greninja came out of his pokeball "Greninja what is it?" Ash answered his water Pokémon friend "Gre." he told him he sense dark energy in the school

"You're right I sense it too" Ash said as his Aura too have sense the energy "I have a feeling they're going to show up tonight as well till the students go to the dance." Ash thought he decided to face whoever was showing up in Alfea tonight then he heads to the dance as for Bloom and her friends who are walking at the halls "Classes are cancelled. and this is just our second day!" said Tecna

"What do we have to do for the party?" Bloom asked as Stella looks at her "Easy Bloom. just get ready to have a ball" Stella told her in excitement "I'll provide the decorations." Flora said as he used her magic to decorate as Musa runs to them "And I'll take care of the music. I mean what's a party without dancing." Musa said to them "And I'll worry about what to wear. because clothes are important too!" as they're inside their room as they picked their dresses for the party "I hear the guys of red fountain are really cute!" said Flora as Bloom looks at her "Indeed they are Flora" said Bloom then Musa asked her something

"Hey Bloom, are going to ask Ash to the dance." said Musa as Bloom was blushing but she told her "Yes in fact I already asked him before class" Bloom said as her friends heard that Ash was in Alfea as she explained that he was transferred because of his aura he must mastered

"You should find a perfect dress so you'll be ready for your dance." said Flora

"Speaking of you said the guys of red fountain are cute Ash is more good looking since we met." said Stella

"Like you try to make him come to you." said Tecna just then they heard a sound "What was that?" questioned Musa as they looked at the wardrobe "I believe it's coming from over there?" said Tecna as they went towards the wardrobe and opened it as they saw it was a orange lizard with a fire tip on his tail "It's a charmander!" said Flora as Stella heard the name "The Charmander the cutest Pokémon we never find those neither in our homes." said Stella as Bloom looks at it hen Charmander looks at her then starts walking towards her and was rubbing his head at her legs

"looks like that Charmander likes you Bloom" said Musa

"Who knew fire types like you" said Stella as Bloom pets charmander with a smile "I didn't knew till now perhaps Ash knows how I must raise charmander" she said then they first get started on the party till tonight then they help Bloom to find a dress to wear but out of luck for her "Now what." she asked "Well Its kinda late Bloom" said Stella "Yeah we've got to get back to Alfea." said Tecna

"You'll be alright" said Flora

"Don't worry I'll find something." said Bloom as they left while she's still looking with her new friend charmander walking along with her "At least I hope so do you agreed Charmander" as charmander looks at Bloom while running

"Char" said Charmander as they looked at the window

"Oh, Eureka! a sale" as Bloom was inside searching around didn't noticed that Ash was walking with Pikachu and Greninja as they're heading towards the forest then stops to the nearest lake in magix as Ash looks at the refection of himself thinking about his victory in the kalos league "I've told my new friends everything about my journeys but didn't told them about my hidden power" Ash said in his thoughts as Greninja looks at him with a proud pride telling Ash they must know soon till Ash smiled back "You're right Greninja lets get back to Alfea." as Ash, Pikachu and Greninja are heading back to Alfea so he can get ready for the party as for Bloom who was making her dress for the party.

"This dress will be perfect but all I need are scissors" as Bloom was heading out looking for scissors with her new friend Charmander following her. in Ash's room Ash received a call as he picks up his phone "this is Ash speaking." said Ash as he recognized the voice "Hi Ash" said Delia as Ash smiled "Hey mom how are you?" he said "It's great just want to see how's your vacation going." said Delia "Doing great just enjoying meeting new friends along the way." Ash told her "It's great that you're having so much fun and by then you might meet someone special on you're life" Delia said to her son

"Yeah listen mom i'll be heading to the dance don't want to be late." Ash said

"Then you have a great time Ash love you" said Delia

"Love you too" as Ash hung up then starts getting ready till him and Greninja sense the dark energy once again "Let's go and investigate you two" as they nodded then went to find he source of the dark energy as they're getting closer till Ash heard voices sounded familiar as he looks "Come on Stormy time to do your thing." said Icy as Ash recognized those three "It's those three senior witches that attacked Bloom but why are they here for finding ugly dates" Pikachu laughed by the joke till they left gives Ash enough time to see why are they looking in the chest.

"why are they interested in enchanted eggs for the party?" questioned Ash till something triggered his aura especially Greninja's aura as they see their friend Stella placed her ring in the enchanted egg as it fades away "That's aura time sight but it's like I see hours back in the past of the memory but I haven't mastered it yet" said Ash as they have no time for thinking they need to get Stella's ring back as they're following their trail but wasn't till Greninja stopped Ash and tells him that there's a dark spell in those eggs Ash sense it in them too "why do students of cloud tower do this to them " he thought as he's going to use his power to reverse it till he heard a sound coming from outside of Alfea but he recognized the voice

"That's Bloom she's in trouble let's go" as they're heading outside

(Outside of Alfea)

Icy along with her sisters Darcy and Stormy have obtain the ring as Bloom was almost close to fall at the ledge "You're on your own, this time your friends are not round to help you." said Icy until a aura sphere, electro ball and water shrunken appeared and hit them "Not a chance snow queen" as they saw Ash with Pikachu and Greninja "Ash!" shouted Bloom as she saw her friend "Is that Aura guardian again and he has a Greninja with him" said Stormy as they looked at his Greninja "I thought Greninja were extinct long ago " said Darcy

"Doesn't matter let's get rid of that pest for good" said Icy as they used their magic going to slow Ash down but luck for his Aura that saved him but he was ambushed by Darcy from behind "You don't have to fight us Ash is it why won't you join me and my sisters" said Icy offering him to join "Sorry but no my place here with my friends" said Ash denied the offer "Well there still an opportunity to finish the job" as they hit Ash with their magic "Ash!" cried Bloom who was now worried as Icy was going to freeze him "So long Ketchum" as she's going to freeze him

"No you won't hurt him!" shouted Bloom as she's stared to glow as the light went bright Bloom was different she's a blue top and a blue skirt. her gloves began to shown up then she wears blue shoes as there's wings appearing then there was a yellow tiara on her head as Ash saw her new form "Wow that's a awesome form for a beautiful fairy " Ash said in his mind while blushing as Bloom saved him in time "Are you okay Ash?" she asked him "Yeah Bloom thanks" Ash thanked her while Bloom was blushing as them with Pikachu, Charmander and Greninja are ready to fight

"Now were evenly matched" said Bloom

"That's an awfully cute little fairy outfit no wonder why Ash is blushing at you. too bad you two need more than that to win against us" said Icy then Ash looks at her "We're not done yet because" as they see Greninja mimicked Ash in every move "We never give up!" as they saw something happened that Greninja was changing as the whirlpool fainted they saw Greninja but in the form looks just like his Trainer with his huge shrunken appeared behind his back made Bloom and the trix shocked

"Greninja but in the new form looks just like Ash" Bloom thought

"Icy is that what we think it is" said Stormy

"The form that existed ages ago " said Darcy

"Let's defeat them and bring me that Greninja!" said Icy as they're ready to fight "Let's do this Bloom" said Ash as Bloom nodded as they're ready to fight as well Ash saw how strong Bloom become in her first time as she takes out Icy then Darcy was going to fight him and Ash Greninja "Ash Greninja use water Shrunken!" said Ash as Ash Greninja used his water Shrunken as he throws his Shrunken and hits Darcy then Stormy was close to strike

"Pika chuuuu!" as Pikachu used thunderbolt

"Char!" as Charmander used Flamethrower gives Ash enough time to use his aura sphere at her as they were exhausted "Enough we had what we came for let's leave" said Icy as her and her sisters leave then Bloom was back to normal so was Greninja as Bloom walks to Ash

"Ash you were Amazing with Greninja but I didn't know he have a form" said Bloom

"That's right the you see was called Ash Greninja because that works when me and him have become one anyway thanks for saving me you look cute in your fairy form" said Ash as Bloom was blushing "Oh, thanks Ash and thanks for saving me" said Bloom as Ash too was blushing then they remembered the party and they went back in to get changed

(in the ball)

as the dance is about to began Bloom shows up in her customized outfit everyone was looking at as she's showing it to her friends she then felt a tap on her shoulder "Excuse me" as Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Flora saw their friend Ash in his suit but was staring at how handsome he was and blushing "May I ask you for a dance Bloom" said Ash as she smiled "I love too" as they begin to dance together

"Ash is so handsome" said Flora

"Yeah and Bloom is actually dancing with him" said Tecna

"She's lucky" said Musa

"Now I'm jealous" said Stella as they laugh

(in the cloud tower)

"Did you three said what you saw" said the headmistress of Cloud tower Mrs. Griffin

"Yes the new student has a Greninja and they become one and strong" said Stormy

"so the form still exist after all the centuries I believe if it's true then" she was silent as she told her three students to leave as she looks at the portrait of Aaron with a Greninja "If Ash is the descendant of him then he must have what will soon exist till him and his Greninja combined"

**That's it of chapter 4 of Flaming aura now you should now figure out what did mrs. Griffin mean of Ash getting a form from Greninja because i'm doing up a form for Ash that was similar to the winx club"s transformation called "A****urapoketix" that means Ash and Greninja combined if you want that form send your reviews to share this idea including yours to the next chapters and also I'm going to do two chapters for Ash's new adventure and Pokémon journeys and enjoy**

**Review **


End file.
